1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of exhaust gases from a marine engine installed in a vessel and more particularly to substantially reducing air borne gases when the vessel is underway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device that scoops up water as a boat is being propelled through the water, and deposit such water on the exhaust of a marine engine to thereby drive such gases together with any particles therein down and onto the water supporting the boat hull are known. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,714 which does not show or discuss the usual propeller and rudder of the vessel. It is well known that devices protruding from the hull of a vessel into the water have a steering affect upon the vessel as it moves through the water. Such will be the case with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,714, since the intake 20 of his device is at the very stern of the vessel and from the details thereof is intended to be secured to the aft end of the transom of a vessel. Thus the intake 20 must be behind the conventional rudder and have a steering effect, most likely an effect to keep the vessel going straight even though the rudder ahead of it may be calling for a turn. Since the pick up is behind the rudder, it can redirect the steering of the rudder.
However, in applicant's device the rudder blade is behind the pick up and thereby the rudder is controlling in steering the vessel.